


How to save a live

by Salvatore_Fabris



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Injury, La Rochelle, M/M, Musketeers, Other, Sickness, Slow Build, War, siege, stupid son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvatore_Fabris/pseuds/Salvatore_Fabris
Summary: Siege of La Rochelle is dirty business but one man know how to break  Huguenot resistance.





	How to save a live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kardinalka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kardinalka/gifts).



> I´m not native speaker, so just enjoy and pardon me. ;)

La Rochelle,  
February 1628

I hate that place. I really do. Siege. This is not good, clear bussiness, but what in my live is? When I told this to brother Joseph, he looked at me like if I was fool. Maybe I am. Than, he glanced at me and told me the thruth. As he always did.  
„We do, what we have to. We both know it, Armand.“  
He was right. I know. But I heard night crying from La Rochelle. I gave the orders for all of this. There were times, when I hate myself. They always come. But if I want see my France strong and my King with absolute power, there are things I must do. I have to signed many rudes of death. I sent men to exile. Destroyed whole families. I have my own spy web all over the France and various other countries. I do terrible things, and sometimes I think there will be special chamber in Hell prepared for me. But not now. Now I need all my intelect, all my power to solve this problem and make France and her King greater. So there is this reason, why La Rochelle have to starve to death.  
I sighed. There is no time for sentiment.

This time he chose to come to my tent.  
„Your Eminence, Father Joseph.“  
„Captain Treville, such a good timing, I have job for you and your Musketters. Please, come. This is new placement for your troops, here. Next to one of the gates, nearest to see.“  
Captain frowned.  
„You are expecting attack from this side?“  
He doesn´t believe me. Of course.  
„Yes, there is this possibility.“ I agreed. If Englanders came to save the city, this will be the way out. I feel it.  
„Well, you are the Commander, your Eminence. So I have to obey as your Captain.“ said as if he wanted me to tell him more.  
I smiled. Yes, he is. He is trully a soldier. Knight from old times of honor. Not like haughty Angouleme, touchy Schromberg or Bassompiere, who hates siege as type of war. And all of them, hate me. I understand it. But this is not much of a problem. Problem is, that if I and brother Joseph made some plan to break La Rochelle‘s resistance quicker, they sabotaged it! Joseph is mastermind and they slashed down every one of his plans by their own incompetence and stubborn arguing...so now he looked like a foolish monk as they blamed him for their own failures.  
„When do you need my man to be at that position, your Eminence?“  
„As soon as possible.“ I answered dryly.  
„So, yesterday was late.“ gave me crooked smile.  
„Yes,“ I smiled a little for him. Why this man isn’t a colonel or general? It would be more easier for me. This stubborn war horse. I like him.  
„If it is all, I have to go to see my men, your Eminence.“  
„Sure, you can leave us now, Captain.“  
As Captain left, perphaps slightly fuming, we stood in a moment of silence. Well, my new plan just started. What I need now are information from my spy in the city. Come on Juscac, it is time for news.

 

"I'm such a stupid asshole". Juscac sitting on his patrol grinned to the night and tried to pull his cloak closer to his body.  
_I chuckled at the patrol, and the icy winds whipped our habitats as if they were paid for it. I was cold. It was one of that colds which pulls heat out of your body and brings you madness for just a glimpse of hot food. I smelled the food. There, on the other side of the walls in one of the redoubts, they cooked a barley soup ... with smoked bacon. I hate the barley soup. For my whole life. By God Almighty, I would kill for it now. Dam you, Cardinal. Next time, choose another fool._  
„JACQUES!“  
"Here," Juscac said softly. He did not want to alert himself to the enemy.  
"You will freeze a dude," he put him into hands sack with a faint, but warm soup. Juscac drunk quickly. "You did not come shift me?" He said as he returned sack.  
"No, that was forbidden by the captain."  
"I know, he hates me."  
"If you did not slept with his woman…"  
"If you mean the blonde at his home, I would never. She has syphilis, I'm not stupid. I was just taking her some drugs. "  
"Well, everybody call it differently."  
Juscac grinned. He did not mean to tell him that he had spent enough time not only as lazy heir of a powerful family, but he also spent some of said time studying. He knew about the herbs that might help her. And so he got them. He did not even know why. And because the captain saw him to go out from his house, he gave him a night patrol. All night. Now is midnight. He was awaiting seven hours in the darkness with only company of glistening frost. Well, the way to Hell is paved with good intentions.  
Lorain sat down near to him. At least a bit of warm.  
"Didn’t you left any soup?"  
"You call it a soup? Do you know what the enemy is cooking? That it's a soup. I smell it right here."  
Lorain paused for a moment.  
"I'd like to have some roasted pork. With cabbage and fresh bread. "  
"They should shoot you for this traitor’s speech!"  
"I'm just hungry. And I may have the tapeworm. "  
"Little poor, a sad fate is waiting for her."  
There was a moment of silence. Juscac tried to warm himself. But without big success. 

____

“So, you want to spend my watch with me?” Juscac asked few minutes later.  
“Do I look same stupid as you?”  
“I can’t decide. So much dark.” Juscac grinned.  
“I’m not some monk, so.” Lorain stand up. “Have a quiet rest of your watch. I will think about you from my warm bed.”  
“Enjoy it. But please with right hand, you know, I’m good with swords.”  
“Bloody sinner, if I didn’t know you are Huguenot to bones, I would think you are damned spoiled Catholic.” With that sentence Lorain went out and Juscac stay alone.  
“Well, now I have to wait,” he smirked. He is on duty, and if anybody came to check him and he would be away from his position, he could be shot as deserter. And that is something what really doesn’t make him happy. So, he have to wait, same as Cardinal in other side of walls. And both of them can do it well. 

“Bugge, are you trying to tell me, that captain Rochefort left camp without a word where he wants to go and without order? And he still didn’t come back?”  
“Yes, Your Eminence. But…”  
“And left camp alone?”  
“Yes, Your Eminence.”  
I came to this big member of my own Guard. He is about head taller than me, and twice as big as me. But now he looked smaller. He was shivering. He is afraid of me. Good. He have to be afraid.  
“Didn’t I tell you something about this topic before? That you are supposed to never let captain Rochefort leave alone!” my own voice was very polite and calm now, but this made him to shiver more and his wealthy pink skin shade went to pale.  
“He gave me an order.”  
“Yes, and you have another from me, haven’t you?”  
“Yes, Your Eminence.”  
“So, is there any reason, why I can’t give an order to execute you due to insubordination?”  
He stood without word. Good. He may be an idiot, but he is not coward. That’s something, what I hate most.  
I looked at him once more and then turned away from him. Henri may had a reason why he left the camp silently. But why didn’t he tell me? It had to be something important, if not…  
“Go, Bugge, and think about yourself.” …God help him.  
He bowed and he was out of my tent in a heartbeat. Ok, he may be not so stupid as I thought. But where is Henri? And why he went alone? Maybe I am scared little more than I have to, but after last battle, when he was almost killed, I’m worried about him.  
I looked at my hands. They are shaking again. Damn. I need to work. Not this stupid sickness. But it was growing stronger and stronger. I have to sit down to armchair and take some rest. Another headache is slowly coming and I know it will be one of the hardest. God, Henri, where are you?  
I don’t know how long I sat in this armchair, my head in my hands. I just know, it was near midnight, when the pain went down. I slowly stood up and then kneeled before the cross.

“Our Father who art in heaven  
hallowed be thy name  
thy kingdom come,  
thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread  
and forgive us our trespasses  
as we forgive those who trespass against us  
and lead us not into temptation  
but deliver us from evil. Amen.”

As I ended my pray, brother Joseph came to my tent again. He looked at me and he knew. He always know.  
“Another seizure?”  
“Yes,” I nodded. “Any news about Rochefort?”  
“He left camp around nine, heading straight to the swamps. Crossed our lines near fort de Boggraine. Then I loosed his track.”  
“Do you have any suspicion?”  
“Same as you. Juscac doesn’t take his report. He decided to come for it.”  
“Foolish stubborn officer!”  
“He reminds me of someone.”  
“Really?” I raised my eyebrows.  
“Sons are always pictures of their fathers.”  
“Sometimes.”  
His eyed gleamed but he said nothing, as was his Order’s way.  
Then we went out from this topic to another.  
“Captain Treville and his men are on new positions.”  
“Good.”  
Headache is gone and I felt tired and cold. Joseph come closer and gave me cloak around my arms.  
“Maybe, you‘ll go to bed earlier today.”  
“Perhaps.” I agreed. He is right. Henri is somewhere out. I can’t help him. He is old enough to be a Captain, so he is also capable to let himself not only to some trouble, but also out of them. Fortune stand by him!  


I woke up early. It was still dark outside, but my tent was warm. Yes I could also use house in the city, but I needed to stay closer to our lines. After I dressed I had first visitor of the day. Smiling, dirty and tired captain Rochefort bowed before me.  
“You’re Eminence.”  
“Captain Rochefort.”  
“This is for you, with greetings from La Rochelle.” He gave me small package of papers covered with blue sheet and tied with a leather thong.  
“Should I ask you how to get it?”  
“Better not, my Eminence.”  
“And if I did?”  
“I would have to admit, that I broke your orders and came alone to city of La Rochelle to meet our mutual friend.”  
“So, in that case I will rather not ask this question.”  
“It will be better.”  
I opened the package and saw some list covered with code notes and two maps. As well as not coded notes. These were list from south French noblemen who assured people of La Rochelle about their support! Dammit. Juscac is brilliant as always.  
“So, are you satisfied? If yes, next time please do not scare Bugge. He was shivering all night and refused breakfast today.”  
I sighed.  
“Yes I am. But please next time, don’t be so fascinated by Treville’s guys and tell me, before you decide to go thru swamps and traps to our enemy and back like it was child game.”  
“His musketeer are the best.”  
“Yes, but still they die young and I hope you will not follow them in this.”  
“No, I’ll follow Treville himself, he piss you more than me, but you still enjoy your meetings and conversations.”  
I snorted.  
“Well, go, lucky Captain Rochefort, your men are waiting for you.”  
“And your army for you, Eminence.” Rochefort bowed and went out, smile on his face.  
Well, there are some times when I’d like to kill him myself. But he is my son. My old sin from the past. Only thing what remind me my sweet Charlotte. My beloved son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and kudos.  
> Comment will be appreciated


End file.
